Ryan's Magical Symphony
by CreepyFan
Summary: Ryan, from my Anastasia fanfics, takes off on a magical musical adventure and seeing familiar faces.
1. Author's Note

**Ryan's Magical Symphony**

**Author's Note**

**Greetings and welcome to Ryan's Magical Symphony! This story is based off one fo my favorite character from my Anastasia stories; Ryan, nephew of Zozi (Bartok's best friend.) I've also included Izzie, Bartok's nephew.**

**This story was orginally suppose to go to my "Tales of a Romanov" stories, but it's a bit to long, so it's its only story. It took me a while to think wether or not I should pulish it because I thought it might be weird. But at the end , I told myself "Hey! I write a lot fo werid stuff now a days. I don't care." I don't want to give up any details of the songs, but you will know the songs by heart. It is a magical, musical adventure that Ryan will be taking. It's a cross story between two of my favorite things. (Which I can't say also.) I hope that you have fun reading it as much as I have writing it. Please feel free to review this story and tell me what you think. **

**So, go ahead and start the fun as DunlapHS13 proudly presents**

"**Ryan's Magical Symphony"**


	2. Intro

**Ryan's Magical Symphony**

**Introduction**

One day at the Catherine Palace Symphony Room, Izzie rushes in.** "**Oh, my! Oh, dear! Oh, boy! The music! The inturments! Ohh! Ryan! Where are you?"

Ryan slowly walks in.** "**I'm right here, Izzie."

"Oh, thank goodness! I need you to help get ready for the show."

"What show?"

"**The **show!"

"Never heard of it."

Izzie grabs a program and holds it up to Ryan's face. "The Russian Ballet that is performing tonight and we have to make sure that everything is ready!"

"Oh! That show."

"Here. Help me get thing stuff to the theater." Izzie to push a paino.

Ryan sighs. "You know, we seen this show so many times."

"What's your point?"

"The point is that I want to see something new. Something magical. Something-"

"Ryan! We don't have the time to stand around and-" Izzie looks at his watch and gasps, "Oh, no! I have to go check the musicans! Take care of the intrustments and don't fool around!" Izzie leaves the room in a hurry.

Ryan huffs. "Don't fool around he said. There is no way I'm fooling a-Oh!" Ryan spots a conductor's wand, "What a pretty wand. Hmm?" He stands near a music stand and starts to make wave the wand around pretending to be a conductor. He hums a musical rhytum and is having fun, but he actually slips on a drumstick and slides into a gong very hard. He rubs his head. "Ow! That hurt. Ohh! Yeah, that's going to hurt in the morning." He stands up and looks at the wand, which is broken in half. "Uh, no! I got to find a new one before Izzie comes back!" He starts to screah the room, looking around intrustments, under the chairs and music sheets. Then, a music book falls on the floor, Ryan turns around and picks it up. "What's this? A book? Hmm. _'If you open this book, you will unleash the magic of music and other worlds.' _Well, I guess one little peek won't hurt." He sets the book on a stand and opens the book. There's just sheets of music, nothing else, it starts to glow. "What the-" Then, he sees the intrustments starting to move, they start to move the book and the book stucks them in the pages. Ryan starts to run away, but the flying intrustments slow him down; drums, flutes, tromebone, etc. He starts to move back the book, caught in it's force. "Ahhh! Help! Help! Izzie! Izzzie! Noooo!" Finally, he's stuck in and the book closes.


	3. Song 1

**Ryan's Magical Symphony**

**Song #1**

Ryan lands in a dark place. "Hey, Wh-Where am I? Why is it so dark? I don't like the dark! Maybe, there's a switch somewhere," Then, three candle sticks lit up, "Oh! Thank goodness. A candle." He grabs the candle, "Now, to get out of here."

"What's the rush, monsieur? You are more than welcome."

"Who said that?" He turns around, but no one is there, "That's funny, I was sure I heard-"

Then someone taps on his shoulder, Ryan looks at the candle and the candle is Lumiere! "Allo." He greets.

Ryan startles as he drops Lumiere. "A talking candle!"

"Now, now. There is nothing to be afraid of, monsieur. Come and be our guest."

"Well, actually. I have to get back to-Hey! Where'd he go?"

Then, music begins to play "Ma chere, monsieur_." _ "Me?" Ryan points to himself. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner." Ryan is pick up by a chair and is pulled to the table.

_Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test,  
tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
and we provide the rest! _

_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
_

"Oh, Yum!" Ryan goes for the food, the chair ties a napkin around his neck tightly. He tries to break free.

_They can sing, they can dance  
After all, miss, this is France!  
And a dinner here is never second best!  
Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! _

A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large china collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. Lumiere hands Ryan a menu, which he looks over.

_Beef ragout, cheese souffle,  
Pie and pudding en flambe!  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret! _

Plates of food go dancing by, Ryan grabs the pudding, but Lumiere sets his torch to it, and it explodes, turning Ryan's face black with soot.

_You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!  
_

The flatware enters a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene.

_We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks_

Lumiere, standing on a plate, is elevated and  
begins to juggle his candles. Mugs enter the shot.

_And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!_

The mugs begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over  
one another and passing a beverage from one to the next.

_Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest, _

If you're stress, it fine dining we suggest

_be our guest, be our guest!_

"_Uh, well," Ryan leaves the table, "This has be a wonderful time, but I think I should-" But before he could leave, the music continues.  
Course, by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for let's eat up  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest! _

A fantastic ending comes of the song, with silverware flying through the air, plates and featherdusters dancing, and Ryan starts to dance in place, until Lumiere comes sliding in and sends him flying by the end of the song.


	4. Song 2

**Ryan's Magical Symphony**

**Song #2**

In Agrabah, Aladdin and Jamsine are flying on Carpet. Aladdin begins to sing.

_I can show you the world _

_Shining, shimmering, splendid. _

_Tell me princess, now when did you last _

_Let your heart decide _

Carpet zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a flower. It gives the flower to Aladdin, who gives it to Jasmine. She smiles.

_I can open your eyes _

_Take you wonder by wonder _

_Over, sideways, and under _

_On a magic carpet ride _

Carpet does as Aladdin sings. Meanwhile, Ryan looks at the couple in the air. He grabs another carpet and stands on it. It doesn't move at first, but when Ryan stomps on it, it starts to fly. He follow them in the clouds.

_A whole new world _

_A new fantastic point of view _

_No one to tell us no _

_Or where to go _

Or say we're only dreaming

Jasmine looks back and watches Agrabah disappear from sight. Ryan flies in and out of the clouds.

_A whole new world _

_A dazzling place _

_I never knew _

_But when I'm way up here _

_It's crystal clear _

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you! _

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you! _

They each catch a small cloud as Carpet continues the flight. As they toss them, the small clouds land on Ryan, making Mickey Mouse ears. The couple circles a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.

_Unbelievable sights _

_Indescribable feeling _

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _

_Through an endless diamond sky _

They join a flock of birds in the sky. Ryan looks terrified and shericks as one of the birds bumps into him. Carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting Aladdin and Jasmine in free-fall, but catching them. Ryan tries to hang on to his carpet as he does the same thing. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

_A whole new world! _

_Don't you dare close your eyes _

_An hundred thousand things to see _

_Hold your breath-it gets better! _

_I'm like a shooting star, _

_I've come so far _

_I can't go back to where I used to be! _

They zoom down over a river, Ryan follows, but is not enjoying the fall. When he gets to the Great Pyramids, he sees Aladdin and Jasmine waving at him. But not paying attention to where he's going, he crashes into the Sphinx.

_A whole new world! _

_Every turn a surprise _

_With new horizons to pursue _

_Every moment, red-letter _

They fly alongside wild horses running. Jasmine pets one of them.

_I'll chase them anywhere _

_There's time to spare _

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

They fly through Greece, Ryan flies around looking for them, but then spots them as Aladdin grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Jasmine. As they reach a lake, Ryan accidently falls in.

_A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be _

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase _

_A wondrous place _

_For you and me _

Carpet hovers along over a lake, and we see the reflection of the moon in the lake. Fireworks burst and we see the couple at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop.


	5. Song 3

**Ryan's Magical Symphony**

**Song #3**

As Ryan is still in the water, he float deeper in the water. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a mask and snorkel. He slips it on quickly and gives a thumbs up. "Oh, great!" He thought, "Now where am I?" He sees coral and fish swimming by.

Then, he heards music playing. Then Sebastian steps in and sings.

_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

As Ryan swims along, a group of fish swims around him.

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea_

Ryan shakes his head. "Great! First, a singing candle. Now, a singing crab_!"_

_Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles _

_Under the sea_

A group of baby seahorses swim by Ryan and tickle him. He laughs. "Oh, Stop! Please! That tickles!"

The song continues

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band_

As Sebastian continues to sing, she tosses a pile of sand, which hits Ryan in the face._  
_

_Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea_

Ryan gets a clam stuck on his nose.

_Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea_

The spotlight is on Ryan by the end of the song. Sebastian turns to him. "Wait! You're not Ariel." The fish swim away.

"Who's Ariel?" Ryan thought to himself.

Spotlight shuts off as the music ends and it's dark once more.


	6. Song 4

**Ryan's Magical Symphony**

**Song #4**

As music start to play, the colors change to wild pop-African. The background  
abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored cartoon style. Simba begins to sing.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware! _

_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair_

Zazu plucks Simba's hair. Simba gets a mane of leaves. 

_I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR  
_

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

By then, Ryan lands in the scene and into a puddle. He drys off the mub on what appears to be a hanging towel. "Ah, man. Now how am I going to get home?" It turns out that the "towel" as the ear of a red elephant which hits Ryan with its trunk as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the cubs follow immediately.

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Then, Nala and Simba dance about under a moving herd of elephants while the African flute leads a short instrumental sequence. Ryan is avoiding the stomping of the moving elephants. Simba gets on a giraffe's head.

Everybody look left

Ryan shericks as a herd tramples on him as the go to the left. 

_Everybody look right  
_

Ryan is trampled once more as the herd move to the right. Simba hops up a ladder of giraffe heads. 

_Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!  
_

Ryan is standing in spotlight.

_Not yet! _

_Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling _

The chorus of hippos, anteaters, antelopes, giraffes, etc. forms a pyramid with the cubs on top. Ryan looks up. "What in the world?"

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king! _

The pyramid topples down and lands on Ryan. "Oh, flounders!" The song ends.

"O.k! That's gonna hurt!"


	7. Song 5

**Ryan's Magical Symphony**

**Song #5**

The journey continues to Paris to Norta Dame. Ryan enters the scene. He looks at the bells. "Whoa! This is amazing. I wonder if there's anyone who can-Wait! Who's that?" He walks to Quasimodo, where he starts to sing. Ryan hides.

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me_

Quasi stand on the rim and looks down. So does Ryan.

_All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me_

He goes back to his table as Ryan hides in the background. But he realizes something. "Hey he's not bad, he's looks nice. Maybe he can help me home."

_All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them_

"Uh. Excuse me." Ryan tries to call him.__

And out there  
Living in the sun

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ryan follows him as Quasi slides down the colume.

_Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever  
Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there_

Quasi looks out to the town. Ryan sees him. "There is he!"__

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them

_Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant  
_

Ryan tries to reach him, but when he looks at the town below, he starts to lose his balance. Quasi slides on the water. "Hey! Wait!"

_Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning out there_

Ryan sees him near the top. He starts to climb after him.

_Like ordinary men_

_Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share_

Ryan finally gets to the top, but when he sees Quasi already down, Ryan slides down.

_Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there_

By the end of the song, Ryan is hanging out on the roof. "Phew." But suddenly, he falls in.


	8. Song 6

**Ryan's Magical Symphony**

**Song #6**

Ryan falls to the floor. He stands up in pain. "Oh! My Back! Wait a minute." He cracks his back, neck to the right and left, "Ahhh. Much Better." He looks around, once again, it is dark. He looks up at the ceiling where he crashed in. "Aw. Man. Now, I'll never get home. I tried, but I always gotten hurt, briused, and nearly-Huh?" He stops something glowing on a table. He walks carefully to the glow, but on the table is "A hat?" Ryan picks it up. The hat is blue in a cone shape with stars and a moon on it. Ryan puts the hat on and turns to a pool of water to look at his reflection. "Wow! I look good in this hat. At least, I'll have a sonvenir for this crazy trip."

Then, music starts to play, similar to the Sorcerer's Apprentice. "Oh,no! Not the music! That mean something bad is good to happen to-Oof!" The next he knew, broom sticks starts to toss water at him. One by one, broom sticks soak him. "Well, I guess this is my bath-Oh!" Soon, water was rising and Ryan climbs on a open book. As broom sticks continue to toss water, Ryan scans through the book to find a solution. "This book is so beyond what I read. Actually, I never read!" The tides pull him around the room, soon he's pulled in a whirl pool. "I guess this is the end of Ryan the Cub! Aahhh!"

Just before he's drown to death, someone comes in and pushes the tides down. Everytime the cymbals crash, the water goes down. Soon, The water is gone, Ryan lands on the floor completely wet. Ryan looks at the figure. "Well, you really got yourself in quite of a situation, my friend." The figure replies, who it turns out to be Mickey Mouse! "The hat, please."

Ryan looks up at the hat. "**Your** hat?" Mickey nods. Ryan removes the hat and hands it to Mickey.

"Thank you." He places it on his head and starts to walk away.

"Wait, Wait! Mr. Magic Mouse-"

"That's Mickey Mouse to you."

"Sorry. Anyway, I want to get home and I been through a lot lately with music and singing and dancing and-"

"Say no more, my friend. I'll get you home."

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"Just after one more song."

"Huh?" Before he could say more, Mickey stands on the table andwith his magic, brings out intrustments. They begin to play a quick version of the Mickey Mouse March. Then, the intrustments start to circle him. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Have a safe trip!" Mickey waves.

Soon, Ryan starts to float in the air along with the intrustments. Then, he screams as he's sky rockets out of the scene, and crashes in the ceiling, which makes a gong like sound.


	9. The End

**Ryan's Magical Symphony**

**The End**

Ryan wakes up screaming, but when looks arounds, he's safe and sound in his bedroom. "I'm home? Hey! I'm home! Ha! Ha! Ha! Home!" He starts to kiss stuff in his room, including the floor.

Then, the door opens and Izzie walks in. "Ryan! What in the world are you do?"

"Izzie!" Ryan hugs the bat tightly, "I'm so glad to see you! I missed you!"

"What are you talking about?" Izzie says who can't breath.

Ryan lets him go. "I was gone on a crazy adventure. I ate with a talking candle, I flew on a carpet, I saw a singing crab-"

"A singing crab?"

"Yeah! And I met a small king, a bell ringer. Then, I almost drowned from a bunch of broom sticks, but a sorcerer Mickey Mouse saved and sented me back home safe and sound."

Izzie looks at him confused. "I guess you hit that gong a bit too hard."

"Say what now?"

"You hit your head on the gong and went out cold for two hours."

"But I was there! Flying and singing and dancing; _A whole new world-_"

"You must have been a dream. I mean, really. Magic Carpets, Talking fish. That's just silly."

Ryan sighs. "Yeah. You're right."

"But you're just in time. The ballet is suppose to start soon."

"Yahoo." Ryan says in a unexciting tone.

"Be ready in ten minutes," Izzie leaves the room.

Ryan sits on his bed. "I guess it was a dream . . . or was it? Nope, it was." But as he turns around, a note is stuck to his back saying. _Come back soon. Your pal, Mickey._

The End 


End file.
